


Day 28: Snowman

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Day 28 of an ineffable holiday prompt list: snowman.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Day 28: Snowman

What do you mean it looks like me?” Crowley yelled. “It’s a snowman! It’s made of snow and it’s round! If anything, it kinda looks like you,” he said teasingly.

“Like me?” Aziraphale answered, widening his eyes. “It has a long nose and a smug smile and is wearing sunglasses!” he said and snapped his fingers before Crowley could point out that, in fact, the snowman wasn’t wearing any sunglasses.

“Oi! That’s cheating!” Crowley acted offended even though he was quite amused. “It’s wearing a tartan scarf that wasn’t miracled,” he scorned Aziraphale, “and it has a smoking pipe.”

“I don’t smoke,” Aziraphale said. 

“You look like you would pipe smoke,” Crowley answered, “just because it would look nifty,” he mocked.

“It would look nifty,” Aziraphale said, picturing himself sitting in his bookshop, reading a book with his little glasses and smoking. “Do you think I should start pipe smoking?” he asked.

“Are you serious?” Crowley was surprised for just a fraction of a second before realising that, of course, the angel would take up on pipe smoking just because it would suit his look. 

“Well, Crowley, if you think it would look good on me then I ought to start doing it, don’t you think?” Aziraphale said.

“You already look fine, angel. No need to start smoking,” Crowley said and came closer to Aziraphale to take his hands on his own. “You know that, right?” he said and kissed Aziraphale’s knuckles, making the angel blush. “You look better than fine, if you ask me. Not that it matters, really. I loved you when you were Brother Francis all the same, so I think you shouldn’t worry,” he said and leaned in to briefly kiss him.

“Well, I am quite sure you are well aware that you are… How’s that lovely expression? Oh, right,” Aziraphale said and drew the smuggiest smile in existence, “smoking hot,” he whispered as he grabbed Crowley to properly snog him.


End file.
